1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method of setting an AC erase frequency of a disk drive, and more particularly, to a method of setting an AC erase frequency and an AC erase method based on a data frequency of a disk area.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a process of manufacturing hard disk drives, AC erase signals are recorded onto a data area in order to remove noise signal of the data area. This recording process is referred to as an AC erase process.
In a general AC erase method, AC erase signals with the same frequency are recorded onto all the areas of the disk. In this case, there occurs a problem that interference occurs among AC erase signals in an inner zone of the disk.